Clark Kent
Clark Kent is the civilian identity of Superman, an alien immigrant named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallville, Kansas, by human foster parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent. His upbringing provided him with strong moral values, and life-long friends Lana Lang and Pete Ross. In his secret identity he works as a reporter in the city of Metropolis. Using his immense solar-fueled powers, he became Superman to defend mankind against all manner of threats. Championing truth and justice, he is one of Earth's greatest heroes. Origin Finding evidence that their planet is about to be destroyed, Jor-El fails to convince the ruling Science Council, so he conducts tests with model rockets to enable his own family to escape. As Krypton's destruction approaches, Jor-El still has not built a rocket large enough to hold his family. With the planet coming apart beneath them, Jor-El and Lara put their two-year old son in a model rocket, launch it just minutes ahead of Krypton's destruction, and send Kal-El to the planet Earth. The ship and its occupant are found by Martha and Jonathan Kent, a farming family, who take him in as their own. They name the boy Clark Kent, using Martha's maiden name for his first name. As Clark grows, so do his strength and his strange and awesome abilities, fuelled by Earth's yellow sun. As an adult, he moves to the bustling City of Tomorrow, Metropolis, becoming a field reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper, and donning the identity of Superman. To help conceal his identity, Clark adopted a mild-mannered demeanour and wore glasses. Personality In the original Siegel and Shuster stories, Superman's personality is rough and aggressive. He was seen stepping in to stop wife beaters, profiteers, a lynch mob and gangsters, with rather rough edges and a looser moral code than we may be used to today. In later adventures he became, softer, and had more of a sense of idealism and moral code of conduct. Although not as cold-blooded as the early Batman, the Superman featured in the comics of the 1930s is unconcerned about the harm his strength may cause, tossing villainous characters in such a manner that fatalities would presumably occur, although these were seldom shown explicitly on the page. This came to an end when Superman vowed never to take a life. Superman is an extremely moral person, believing it immoral to kill anyone under any circumstances, and will do whatever he can to avoid it. Clark's upbringing in the Midwest largely contributes to this, as his adoptive parents raised him to do the right thing. Superman is also a bit of a loner, in that, for much of his life, he doesn't reveal his true identity and powers to anyone, not even his closest friends. Many times they come close to figuring it out on their own, but often he will arrange an elaborate deception to trick them into believing Clark Kent and Superman are entirely separate. He's known to collect mementos of his adventures and his life in the Fortress of Solitude, and has even been known to have wax statues of all his friends there. Notable Universes 'Earth-One' *In this Universe, Clark Kent was befriended by Lana's uncle, Professor Phineas Potter. Later, Clark became engaged to Lana. 'Earth-Two' *Earth-Two Clark Kent and Earth-Two Lana were not childhood friend; Lana's family moved away from smallville when she was a child. However, as adults they became close friends and co-worker. 'New Earth' *Clark Kent was a childhood friend of Lana Lang; as adults, they remained very close friends. This universe Clark was also married to Lois Lane. 'Smallville-Earth' *Smallville Universe Clark Kent true love is Lana Lang. However, Lana became a powerful superheroine in her own right and had to leave Clark behind in smallville to follow her own destiny. 'Prime Earth' *On Prime Earth, Clark and Lana are best friends. In-fact, she was the one who taught him how to use his powers. She eventually became Superwoman and fights crime alongside Clark. Powers and Abilities Superman possesses the ability to fly under his own power, incredible strength and near invulnerability, as he can only be harmed by the element Kryptonite. His eyes can emit bursts of heat, while vision ranges from the microscopic to the telescopic. His vision is also capable of a broader spectrum than human eyes, able to see x-rays and radio waves. He can hear faint sounds amongst a bustle of noises by concentrating. His lungs are capable of holding air for long periods of time in environments without oxygen, and the ability to compress this air and exhale it in a freezing capacity. Gallery Pictures Untitled.jpg Man_of_steel_Henry_Cavill.jpg Henry-Cavill-Clark-Kent.jpg Lanaclarknewearth.png Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Friends of New Earth Lana Category:Friends of the Langs Category:Earth-One Universe Category:New Earth Universe Category:Clark Kent variations